The subject invention is directed toward the art of associating newspaper sections, commonly referred to in the trade as "stuffing." Typically, stuffing machines are comparatively complex machines which have a relatively low output when compared to the modern high-speed printing press. The machines' mechanical complexity and the attendant necessity of shutdown to correct mechanical malfunctions has, together with the comparatively low output, made it difficult to directly connect the high-speed press output with stuffing machines. Consequently, the machines have generally been hand loaded and operated independently of the presses.
In the commonly-assigned, copending application Ser. No. 227,184, filed Feb. 17, 1972, there is disclosed a method and apparatus by which stuffing machines can be directly associated with printing presses through the use of suitable conveyor and accumulating systems. The conveyor and accumulating systems disclosed in the noted patent application permit continued operation of either the press or the stuffing system for a period of time even when a breakdown or stoppage occurs in the other machine.
The subject invention provides an additional improvement to a stuffing machine such that the stuffing machine itself has a capability of continuing operation even though certain portions thereof have malfunctioned.